I'm not going Anywhere
by B L Roth
Summary: Just because there aren't enough post-Always fics out there yet. I thought I'd throw another one into the mix. :


**Title: I'm Not Going Anywhere**

**Summary: So here's my version of the post-Always one shot. I've read some really damn good ones, so I feel a little out of my league here. Enjoy everyone!**

With their fingers entangled, she led him over to the bed and stopped in front of it. It was hardly a second after she turned to face him before he was on her, pulling her into him and kissing her with everything he had.

She smiled into his lips and fell backwards onto his bed, dragging him on top of her by the front of his shirt. He smiled back and there was a predatory flash in his blue eyes before he ravished her mouth and moved down to her neck, his fingers nimbly traveling and discovering under the hem of her shirt.

She let him have his way with her for a short minute, while she lay beneath him taking it all in. Then she pulled him closer and wrapped her ankle around his leg, flipping them over so that she was on top. After another series of heated kisses, she pulled back and sat up on top of him. She smiled down at him provocatively as she undid the rest of the buttons of her shirt. Usually, she wasn't like this. God she just couldn't stop smiling at him.

When it was finally open, he relieved her of her shirt. He placed his hands on her sides and looked up at her, straddling him and beaming with arousal in her eyes. It didn't even seem real. He wasn't going to waste this moment. It didn't take long before his shirt was also thrown aside, followed soon after by other articles of clothing.

They kissed, and tasted, and felt, and explored each other hastily, desperate for more. With his mouth and talented hands moving over her every curve, a low moan escaped her and she gave into her impatience. She shifted her hips to take him inside of her and her breath hitched. They quickly found a common rhythm and moved together fluidly while rain drummed against the windows just a few feet away, bringing a certain liveliness to it all.

Her hands tangled into his hair and their eyes connected. They reached a peak together, and he watched her deep green eyes blurred with passion as he gave himself to her.

After breathlessly lingering for another moment, they slumped together into the pillows. She let out a sigh and laid her head against his shoulder. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, she realized how truly exhausted she was. Apparently he was just as tired, if the evening of his breath was any indication.

He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her, clinging her to him as if she was a lifeline. She had never expected things to come to what they had before this night would happen. Despite it all though, she felt relaxed and happy. This is where she wanted to be.

"I love you," she whispered aloud, running her fingers across his bare chest. It didn't even matter that he was sleeping and didn't hear it, she was overcome with warmth and happiness of the moment. Cuddling even closer to him, she buried her face in his neck and let sleep come over her.

….

She woke up early, with the sunlight breaking through the windows. She stretched her arms out slowly, with her muscles protesting at her movement. It brought her back to the day before, being beaten senseless and thrown over the side of a building and almost losing everything. She reached behind her and turned around, finding the bed behind her empty.

She let out a breath and sat up, looking around the room. Now that she actually had a moment to look at her surroundings, she could see that his room shared the same sophisticated style that the rest of the loft held. She heard water running from behind the door on one side of the room and slid out of the bed.

Wincing at the tightness in her body, she made her way over to the door and opened it soundlessly. A blush crept over her face as she saw his silhouette from behind his shower curtain. The man had a great body, and just last night she'd finally gotten the chance to enjoy it firsthand.

Rather than just stare from the outside while he worked his fingers through his soapy hair, she stepped in behind him. His body stilled for a second when she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Apparently he hadn't even heard her come in.

He turned around to face her and smiled. There she was, standing in his shower with her arms wrapped around him. Her hair was a curly mess from falling asleep on it wet the night before and her eyes were looking into his, all soft and dreamy. It just didn't even seem real.

He leaned down to give her a kiss, and she met him halfway. The kiss deepened, but this time with a slow fire behind it. The desperate need that was there the night before had dissipated, and now it was just love and passion. Her fingers curled around his neck, and his hands found her waste.

He took the opportunity to pull her underneath the stream of water, and laughed when she screeched at how cool it was.

"What are you trying to do, freeze me to death?" she blurted out, dragging him into a position to block the showerhead.

"It was funny, though," he said when she sent him a leer at his chuckling. "Oh come on, it wasn't even that cold."

She splashed his face and bent down to adjust the water temperature. He reached over for his shower gel while his eyes followed the length of her body. Lathering it up with his hands, he brought her close. She kissed him tenderly, letting his talented fingers and the warmth of the water relax her aching muscles.

They easily got lost in the moment, and she found herself up against the wall yet again. He lowered his head to press kisses to her neck and collarbone, trailing down until he found her breast and took it over with his mouth. Her back arched forward as his tongue swirled, causing a moan to escape her lips.

She used both hands to pull him up and bring their lips together. She kissed him hard, almost aggressively slipping her tongue past his lips. His hands trailed down her slippery body and his finger slipped inside of her. Moving at a quick and steady pace, it drove her to her release.

….

"What do you think Ryan and Esposito will say when we come in to the Precinct together?" he asked her while they got dressed. "Or better yet, what do you think Gates will say?"

Oh yea. "They won't say anything," she said, drying off her hair with a plushy, white towel. "We won't be going into the Precinct today."

"Why not? It's not your day off," he said with a questioning look on his face. He knew her work schedule like the back of his hand.

She sighed and walked closer to him. "Because I quit."

It took a moment to register, but she could see clearly on his face when it did. "Wait you quit? As in, quit your job?"

"Yea I did," she stated, with the reality of it coming over her just as much as it was him. She wasn't a detective anymore.

He was looking at her in awe. "When did—Okay, why don't we go sit down and have some breakfast," he suggested dragging her into the kitchen. "And you can tell me more about what happened yesterday."

They sat at the island in the kitchen. Over an omelet and hash browns for breakfast, she ran through everything that had happened the day before. She told him about going with Esposito to find the man that shot her, finding Montgomery's wedding album with a missing picture, fighting for her life on that roof and resigning from her job.

"So they're not even talking to each other?" he asked after listening intently to her detailed recap of everything.

"No I don't think so. He told Gates about everything, and now Esposito is suspended."

Castle nodded and looked up at her taking a big bite of the omelet on her plate. "And what about you? Are you okay?"

"Yea, actually I am," she said meeting his eyes. "The badge, it was important to me, you know? I thought it was everything I had. My mom's case was breaking me and I didn't even realize it, until now."

"What about all of the other cases you've solved? You're okay with not being a cop anymore?"

"I can't anymore. Who knows how many corrupt cops are still out there? I can't be a part of that so-called justice system anymore. I just want to put it behind me."

"Okay then," he said and took a drink of his milk. "So what do you wan—"

He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He looked down and dragged it out of his pocket. It was Alexis, they still had a lunch date for today. Wasn't she supposed to have been at a party last night? How was she up so early?

He stepped into the living room and answered took the call while she finished eating. It was only a few minutes before he returned.

"That was Alexis," he told her. "She wanted me to pick her up, we were supposed to hang out today."

"That's okay," she said sliding out of her seat. "Really, I think I should go and see my own dad today anyways. I don't think I see him enough."

"That'll be nice," he offered as she wandered off to find her shoes.

She found her shoes on his bedroom floor, still soaked through. Shrugging she slipped them on anyways. "Yea. Nothing like almost falling to your death to make you appreciate what you do have," she said sending him a smirk.

Something flashed behind his eyes before she realized what she'd said. She came close and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"No it's okay. I'm glad we're here," he said placing a heartfelt kiss on her lips. "Tell your dad hi for me."

"I will. Give me a call when you're done."

She gave him a quick hug and sent him a smile before she slipped out of the door, pulling out her phone to call her dad.

**Okay guys, that's what I have for you. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Like I said, there are some really good post-Always fics out there already. That was my first time writing anything even remotely close to mature content, so comments and critiques would be really appreciated. I'm a little nervous about it. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
